


draw me like one of your anime girls

by handschuhmaus



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Ace!Charles Emerson Winchester III, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Charles is a weeb inasmuch as he's been allowed, Found Family, Frank Burns is adrift without a social compass, Nonbinary Max Klinger, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-12 23:30:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21484624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handschuhmaus/pseuds/handschuhmaus
Summary: "Toto, this isn't Boston."Relegated to a poorly administered upstart of a supposedly VA hospital, thanks to unfortunate decisions by his father, and obliged to room with a kid from Maine (who is a surgeon, not an ER doctor, dammit, Chuck), Charles has only a few bright spots in his life.(Honoria, the anime genre on Netflix, and the local Japanese restaurant, obviously)Until it turns out that their shabby little hospital at 4077 Bleaker Street holds the seeds of a found family.
Relationships: Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce & Charles Emerson Winchester III, Charles Emerson Winchester III & Honoria Winchester, Henry Blake & Radar O'Reilly, Maxwell Klinger & Radar O'Reilly, Radar O'Reilly & Sherman Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	draw me like one of your anime girls

**Author's Note:**

> this is likely to be a series of not-super-connected glimpses into a modern AU

To hear Hawkeye tell it later is to have it stretched out into a somehow very humorous story, and even though Charles is not opposed to laughing at himself, he's not that interested in the embellishment here.

It's their second week as roommates and there's a text conversation about the fact that Charles is trying to cook. (Actually he's ...mostly reasonably competent, thank you. Occasionally he burns things or his cake turns out flat, but for the most part he can follow instructions. He just ...didn't that day, sort of.)

Hawkeye's text claims he doesn't believe it, and he doesn't know the man well enough (how do you get nicknamed Hawkeye, of all things?) to know if it's serious. 

So he (Luddite that he is) tries snapchatting for the first time, captioning a photo of his ingredients (and photogenic peppers, squash, and greens they are!) "Fortune favors the bold."

The regret, or the humor, maybe, is that habenero peppers do not care how bold you are, and Charles doesn't heed the caution to wear gloves.

Which is why his second ever snapchat (Hawkeye has it saved, as a screenshot) is a blurry picture of himself in the bathroom mirror crying, and says "about mission! Ascot mission!" (...it was supposed to say "_abort_ mission"; damn autocorrect)

And if he'd been trying to play a joke on himself, well, he could have set it up better. 

But it makes half the doctors' lounge laugh for the rest of the week, so maybe all of them needed it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <strike>i have even less experience with snapchat than Charles, i.e.: 0 </strike>


End file.
